legoland7fandomcom-20200214-history
General In Hiding (LW)
General in hiding is the twelth episode of Legoland Wars season 1. This episode is about Legolands fight for the alien general Stiner. Plot The episode starts with an alien mother ship flying in space followed by Legolands super venetor and 2 normal Venetors shooting it. The alien ship is badly damaged and will soon be destroyed. On the alien ship the captain says to Stiner, its time for the mission sir. He says he didn't want to do it this early but this is a golden opportunity so he will do it. He gets in his ship the Perserecter and leaves the ship. James on the bridge of a Venetor ordered the 2 other venetors to follow it while the super one will destroy the alien ship. They managed to hit Stiners ship and disable it forcing him to make a crash landing on the empty baron planet of Dustbowl. James explains to a massive group of clones in the hanger bay that Stiner is down there somewhere. He might be dead but probably alive. We don't know if Scaro is alive and after last weeks droid attack orchestrated by him its clear that he is doing all the war work right now. Therefore it is vital that we find Stiner , dead or alive. The planet has high solar flare activity so there can be no space ships helping there search just ground and air crafts. There will be a small command base set up as the hub of the operation and many clone tanks to search the terrain. Some clone troops go out and set up a triangulator. They locate an alien signature. There spy dorids find the Perserecter and some of general Stiners blood. They don't detect general stiner him self though theres no way he could of walked out of the perimeter of the triangulation. The believe he is underground. The hub then detects an massive droid and alien convoy on the planet. Fox doesn't understand why their there as the planet has no bases on the ground because of the solar activity its hard to get ships on and off the planet. The droids and aliens being there is very suspicious. Foxes opinions are not important right now according to Rex, the only important thing is to get Stiner alive. They plan a massive assault on the convoy. In only 5 minutes a massive battle breaks out between the convoy of alien and droid ships and the clones battle tanks. Nearly every ship on both sides is destroyed along with many men. Luckily the general is captured and shipped back to legoland. James orders it to be taken to a secret base on Icesal as hes too dangerous to be kept at Legoland. This was a win for legoland. On the aliens homeworld Scaro and the rest of the alien war leaders are having a metting with he boss of the aliens Kaulov. He says that the mission was successful and that general Stiner was taken without being hurt. He finishes by saying that we are but one step closer to destroying Legoland. Category:Legoland Wars Episodes Season 1